


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 26, Shore Leave

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <em>Enterprise</em> crew arrives at a planet inside the Omicron Delta sector with hopes to stay there on shore leave. The first landing party, including Hikaru Sulu and Leonard McCoy, beam down to investigate the planet. What they see, though, sends them back to the ship with reports of negative visions -- visions that can hurt physically and emotionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 26, Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/150195224743/day-26-of-benkaru-shore-leave)

Hikaru Sulu walked along the grassy embankment, taking in the view. The unnamed Omicron Delta was gorgeous. Greens and blues and yellows painted the landscape and waltzed with the wind. Flowers bowed, leaves escaped, and then everything drifted up again as the wind paused in it’s routine. Hikaru watched and, for a moment, he was there, seeing, unthinking. Then, slowly, his thoughts wandered.

He wished Ben was there.

Ben would love the view. More than that, he would love Hikaru’s company, as Hikaru would love his. But the thought of Ben, the thought of his husband being involved in anymore of his adventures tightened his stomach almost violently. He stilled.

After Yorktown, Ben and Hikaru had a conversation. Although Ben was more than supportive of Hikaru’s continued work with Starfleet, Hikaru was certain Ben would be upset, even angry. He hadn’t voiced it. But Ben and Demora almost died in that glass encased city because of Hikaru’s work. Ben argued that the threat would’ve still arrived even if Hikaru wasn’t onboard the _Enterprise_ , but Hikaru argued that none of them would have been in Yorktown if he had entered a different career path. Part of him wanted Ben to be angry. He wanted Ben to yell, to scream, to… to–

“It’s your fault,” Ben’s voice said.

Hikaru was certain he’d just heard things. He tried to brush it off but then a hand grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around. Ben was there, shadowing him with a stance and a glare that nearly shattered his heart.

“B-Ben? What–”

“If you hadn’t entered Starfleet, we wouldn’t have been in danger.”

Hikaru took a step back. Ben followed him, closed in. Hands latched against Hikaru’s elbows. Hands that felt like Ben’s. He would have looked, but the furious eyes that bore into him kept all his attention.

“I didn’t mean–”

“To put us in danger, yes, you said that but you still acted in your own self interest.”

“Ben–”

“If you had just stayed on Earth as a shuttle pilot we wouldn’t have gone to Yorktown to see you. We never would have been in danger. We–”

“Mr. Sulu!” It took Hikaru a moment to realize the voice came from Leonard McCoy. The moment he did, Ben – or whatever claimed to be him – let go and sprinted away, past the field and into the forest. Hikaru turned. Doctor McCoy wasn’t with him. He was back where they had transported down, his back turned, his body stiff. Hikaru rushed over to him. McCoy stayed silent for a moment.

“I could’ve sworn…” McCoy started, paused, and then looked over at Hikaru, “I could’ve sworn that my daughter…”

Hikaru nodded.

“I just saw my husband. Except…”

McCoy nodded in return and then pulled out his communicator and opened it.

“McCoy to _Enterprise_.”

“Yeah, Bones, what is it?” Captain Kirk asked, his voice far more chipper than Hikaru had ever heard it before.

“Jim, Mr. Sulu and I just had some experiences I think you’re gonna want to hear.”

* * *

 

After Hikaru and McCoy recounted their momentary glimpses as their loved ones – if these editions of them could be called that – the landing party was pulled from the planet. Four other members of the eight person landing party experienced something very similar. One person was even hurt by whatever he saw. It was a punch to the face which resulted in a black eye. Captain Kirk sent down another landing party to investigate. Hikaru, along with the rest of the original landing party, was ordered to stay on the ship. Since they weren’t sure how these visions would affect their bodies, Hikaru was ordered to stay in his quarters until things were sorted out.

Hikaru sat in his quarters alone for about ten minutes before he tried to call Ben in Yorktown. Ben didn’t answer. Hikaru was somewhat relieved. He left a message asking Ben to contact him as soon as possible. The moment he did, he dreaded what kind of response he would get in return.

It only took two more hours to figure it out. By then, it was determined that whatever was on the planet were hyper-realistic visions that brought to life the negative visions people had. It was a defense mechanism created by the natives on the planet. The race hoped that others seeing their own fears, memories, or any other negative images would drive them away. It had worked on them, just not for very long.

When Ben called him back, Hikaru was half asleep, letting his mind drift towards his unconscious. But the cut of a voice talking about a communication from Yorktown brought him back. He took the call. Ben was on the other end, smiling gently.

“Hello, sunshine,” Ben said, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Hikaru paused. His eyes drifted away from the screen. “I’m sorry, I called on impulse and I… I don’t know what to say now.”

“Start from the beginning.”

Hikaru did. He explained the landing, the walk, the appearance of this hyper-realistic Ben, the claims, the reason. And when he was done, his voice faded away. Silence permeated.

“Hiki, I’m really not mad at you,” Ben said, “What happened here was terrifying, yes, but it’s not your fault.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

Hikaru looked towards the screen. Ben cocked his head to the right as his eyebrows slowly peaked together.

“We’ve had a conversation similar to this at least five times already,” Ben said, “What do you need from me in order for this to get better?”

Hikaru looked away again.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if it can get better,” Hikaru answered.

“It will,” Ben said, “And then you’ll return to us and we’ll love you just like we did before you left for this five year mission.”

Hikaru forced a small smile.


End file.
